fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
The Rock City Boy
|kanji=Ｔｈｅ　Ｒｏｃｋ　Ｃｉｔｙ　Ｂｏｙ |rōmaji= |russian=Рокер Ночной |band=JAMIL |song number=08 |starting episode=Эпизод 86 |ending episode=Эпизод 98 |previous song=Evidence |next song=Towa no Kizuna }} The Rock City Boy – восьмой опенинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет JAMIL. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou Yume ni mita akogare no basho Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de, Oikake get free?! My perfect dream! Yea Yea Yea The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy) Ne teru toki mo Oki teru toki mo Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea I wanna believe the singing on beat Most recently is like recess for me Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees But ecstasy with extra cheese Rhyming rhino sounding like bono All smacked up with a black jack bottle When I say "ho" you say "hey" Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! |-| Русский= Свой потертый чемоданчик прихватив с собою, Я поднебесный странник, слившийся с толпою. Нашел на карте этот город, что искал И так попасть сюда мечтал Да Да Да (Да Да Да) Я рокер ночной (Рокер ночной) Да Да Да (Да Да Да) С упрямой душой (Упрямой душой) Послушай, всё я смогу преодолеть, играя на гитаре. Забыв о прошлом, я буду петь. Только музыка звучит во мне. И её сейчас я посвящаю тебе. И пусть так мало общего у меня с гитарой моей, Я буду петь о любви своей, И к свободе стремиться сильней, Улететь к мечте своей! Да Да Да Ты рокер ночной Спеши к мечте скорей С гитарою своей! Все будет так, как хочешь ты, поверь! Дай песне силу обрести, Она поможет путь найти. А песня исчезает в свой полет Её никто мне не вернёт. Рифмы, строки так жестоки, Мы с моей гитарой говорим о роке. Слышишь «Да!», но скажешь «Нет!» Трудно дать на мой вопрос ответ? |-| Английский= Along with a little dirty suitcase, I descended from the sky. Across the map, it called me here, the place I've longed and dreamed for. yea yea yea, The Rock City Boy! yea yea yea, The Rock City Boy! Oh baby, strum strum, I'll overcome the walls with my guitar. Reaching far, oh yeah, I'll sing. Just music, that's all, I dedicate it to you, yeah. Seriously, don't we have so much in common? With my guitar, let's search, yeah, and sing. Just love, only just that, chasing to be free!? My perfect dream. yea yea yea The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy) When I'm sleeping, when I'm awake, I support my dreams. I wanna believe the singing on beat, most recently is like recess for me. Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees, but ecstasy with extra cheese. Rhyming rhino sounding like bono, all smacked up with a black jack bottle. When I say "ho", you say "hey" You don't understand what I'm saying, huh? |-| Кандзи= ちょっと汚れたスーツケースをもって なにも知らずに 空からおりた 地図の向こう、ココに参上 夢に見た憧れの場所 yea yea yea The Rock City Boy yea yea yea The Rock City Boy Ohh baby ジャンジャン壁乗り越えようwith my guitar 届くまでoh yeah歌おう just musicそれだけで 君に捧げるよyeah マジで共通点が多んちゃうの? with my guitar 探しながらYea歌おう just loveただそれだけで 追いかけbe free!? Myパーフェクトドリーム 寝てる時も 起きてる時も 夢を味方にしようよ Yea I wanna believe the singing on beat most recently is like recess for me Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees but ecstasy with extra cheese Rhyming rhino sounding like bono all smacked up with a black jack bottle When I say "no"you say "way" なに言ってるかわからないよね? Полная Версия Транскрипция= Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou Yume ni mita akogare no basho Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de, Oikake get free?! My perfect dream! I wanna believe the singing on beat Most recently is like recess for me Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees But ecstasy with extra cheese Rhyming rhino sounding like bono All smacked up with a black jack bottle When I say "ho" you say "hey" Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! Let me tell a little story about someone Hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai Sore demo SAUNDO ni awaseruto Aratana sekai ga mieru yo Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) Music can save the world maybe kotoba wa iranai Kuchizusami la la utaou Tsutaetai what else can I say Egao ni nareru yo ne oh yeah Toku ni setsumei nante iranai with my guitar Kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou By myself sore demo ii Volume agete mi? My Japanese dream Yea Yea Yea The Rock City Boy Yea Yea Yea The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy) Ne teru toki mo Oki teru toki mo Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Ohh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar Todoku made oh yeah utaou just music sore dake de Kimi ni sasageru yo yeah Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar Sagashinagara yea utaou Just love tada sore dakede, Oikake be free?! Buccha ke doko ni iru toki mo isshosa with my guitar Oto to egao sae areba Just feel tsuujite nda yo ne so let's all be free Dream scheme whatever means be be with certainty unbelievable unconceivable say it all to make you fall Back to the basics far from the states never parted finish where we started rock city boy two rocks in my loin just a man with a plan to make pretty noise Run run running for something governor mayor save that for later far from home on my own found out the hardest where the heart is Moral of the story is go for the glory forget the boundaries borders are nonsense When I say "no" you say "way", nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! |-| Английский= Along with a little dirty suitcase, I descended from the sky. Across the map, it called me here, the place I've longed and dreamed for. yea yea yea, The Rock City Boy! yea yea yea, The Rock City Boy! Oh baby, strum strum, I'll overcome the walls with my guitar. Reaching far, oh yeah, I'll sing. Just music, that's all, I dedicate it to you, yeah. Seriously, don't we have so much in common? With my guitar, let's search, yeah, and sing. Just love, only just that, chasing to be free!? My perfect dream. I wanna believe the singing on beat, most recently is like recess for me. Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees, but ecstasy with extra cheese. Rhyming rhino sounding like bono, all smacked up with a black jack bottle. When I say "ho", you say "hey" You don't understand what I'm saying, huh? Let me tell a little story about someone, it's not good to speak too much. And yet, when it's added to sound, a whole new world can be seen. yea yea yea The Rock City Boy! yea yea yea The Rock City Boy! Music can save the world, maybe words aren't necessary. Humming, la la, I'll sing. I wanna tell you, what else can I say. I'll put on a smile, oh yeah. I don't need special recognition with my guitar. With feeling, yeah, I'll cry out. I'm by myself, yet it's ok. Wanna turn up the volume? My Japanese dream. yea yea yea The Rock City Boy! yea yea yea The Rock City Boy! When I'm sleeping, when I'm awake, I support my dreams. Oh baby, strum strum, I'll overcome the walls with my guitar. Reaching far, oh yeah, I'll sing. Just music, that's all, I dedicate it to you, yeah. Seriously, don't we have so much in common? With my guitar, let's search, yeah, and sing. Just love, only just that, chasing to be free!? No matter where or when, I won't hold back with my guitar. When there's sound and a smile, just feel, it'll guide you. So let's all be free! Dream, scheme, whatever means. Be, be with certainty. Unbelievable, unconceivable, say it all to make you fall. Back to the basics, far from the states. Never parted, finish where we started. Rock city boy, two rocks in my loin. Just a man with a plan to make pretty noise, run, run, running for something. Governor, mayor, save that for later. Far from home, on my own, found out the hardest where the heart is. Moral of the story is go for the glory, forget the boundaries, borders are nonsense. When I say "ho", you say "hey" You don't understand what I'm saying, huh? I knew it, you don't understand what I'm saying. |-| Кандзи= ちょっと汚れたスーツケースをもって なにも知らずに 空からおりた 地図の向こう、ココに参上 夢に見た憧れの場所 yea yea yea The Rock City Boy yea yea yea The Rock City Boy Ohh baby ジャンジャン壁乗り越えようwith my guitar 届くまでoh yeah歌おう just musicそれだけで 君に捧げるよyeah マジで共通点が多んちゃうの? with my guitar 探しながらYea歌おう just loveただそれだけで 追いかけbe free!? Myパーフェクトドリーム I wanna believe the singing on beat most recently is like recess for me Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees but ecstasy with extra cheese Rhyming rhino sounding like bono all smacked up with a black jack bottle When I say "no"you say "way" なに言ってるかわからないよね? Let me tell a little story about someone 話すのはあんまり 上手くはない それでもサウンドに合わせると 新たな世界が見えるよ yea yea yea The Rock City Boy yea yea yea The Rock City Boy Music can save the world maybe 言葉はいらない 口ずさみLa La 歌おう 伝えたい what else can I say 笑顔になれるよね oh yeah 特に説明なんていらないwith my guitar 感じるままにyea叫ぼう By myselfそれでもいい volume上げてみ? My Japanese Dream 寝てる時も 起きてる時も 夢を味方にしようよ Ohh baby ジャンジャン壁乗り越えようWith my guitar 届くまでoh yeah歌おう just musicそれだけで 君に捧げるよyeah マジで共通点のほうが多いんちゃうの? with my guitar 探しながらyea歌おう Just loveただそれだけで 追いかけ be free!? ぶっちゃけどこにいる時も一緒さ with my guitar 音と笑顔さえあれば Just feel 通じてんだよね So let's all be free Dream scheme whatever means be be with certainty unbelievable unconceivable say it all to make you fall back to the basics far from the states never parted finish where we started rock city boy two rocks in my loin just a man with a plan to make pretty noise run run running for something governor mayor save that for later far from home on my own found out the hardest where the heart is moral of the story is go for the glory forget the boundaries borders are nonsense when I say "ho", you say "hey" なにいってるかわからないよね? やっぱりなにいってるかわからないよね? Видео thumb|center|300px|TV Версия Навигация en:The Rock City Boy Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы